


May life kill me before lust

by AwkwardBecomesYou



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, mostly reader suffers for his royal prudinss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBecomesYou/pseuds/AwkwardBecomesYou
Summary: A multi chapter reader insert fic. Takes place after Dragon Ball Super





	May life kill me before lust

Ordinary is as ordinary does, and by that definition the word is held true by each users typical actions. What would be considered ordinary for you is waking up to the soft comforts of your own bed. Starting your morning groggy headed and slightly bitter, you swing your legs over the edge as the pads of your toes tingle at having been exposed to your icy floor. Your body aches and screams at you to crawl back into the inviting sanctity that are your sheets but alas, you’ve already woken your cat who has patiently been waiting by your door for you to get your lazy ass up. For anyone else you’d crawl back in, curse the world, and delay your days tasks by another couple of hours but as your squinted eyes adjust to being moderately awake you stare down that fuzzy son of a bitch daring you not to feed him with in the next five minutes.  
Fine, you win this one cat. Your back pops as you stand and you groan as you make your way down your hall. It only takes a minute to locate, pour, and put back the pet food into your pantry. God, did you need caffeine. Starting the pot to your left you then bend over, head resting against the cool countertop, as you listen to the mixed sounds of your cat lightly munching away and the soft gurgling form your coffee pot. The soft familiarity mixed with the bits of light making their way into your home are welcoming and quite honestly oh so tempting to lull you back into a light sleep. You can feel it tugging on the back of your eyelids and the thought to ignore the alluring smell of your hot beverage filling your home and go crawl back into the unmade sheets is oh so tempting. You’re about to take the offer up when you begin to hear the distant well known tune playing from your capsule corp cellphone on your night stand.  
You glance at the time on the oven, 7:45. Fuck, there’s only one person you know who would be calling you this early in the morning and she talks until her face turns as blue as her hair. For a mere second you consider letting it go to voicemail but realize that the next time she calls you’ll never hear the end of it. Guess that settles it,huh? You go to answer the phone and as soon as it’s answered you think you feel a headache coming on. “F/N How’s it going!” How is she so chipper..?” Fine Bulma, Whats has you calling me early this time?”. “Wow, don’t sound so stoked to hear from me. I was actually hoping you’d be able to make a trip over here, I’ve working on something new for the brand that i’m dying to show you!”. Man, you really didn’t feel like going far today and Bulma’s all the way in the next town over. Then again, she doesn’t really ask you over all that often to test out new inventions so this may be pretty cool and who knows you might just get a cool new trinket.That solves that then. “Sure thing Bulma just give me about an hour or so to get ready and i’ll make my way over.’ “Great, see you then!”  
You glance at the clock and it’s barely past eight, you inwardly groan and outwardly slump in defeat. Each overly dramatic stomp of your foot towards your bathroom is made heavier as the thought of having to interact with Vegeta comes to mind, that is if he didnt snuff you as soon as you entered their home. Fuck you hoped he’d snuff you, the day would go on a lot smoother not feeling daggers in your back and coming up with on the spot semi witty retorts to his sass bastard “all mightier than thou” banter. You undress quickly and start the water turning it up as high as it can go. Your coffee waits for you in the other room but until then this will have to do.  
————————————————-  
After having successfully scalded your body, gotten dressed and thrown your face on despite the half assed effort you're ready to sit and finally enjoy your cup of coffee. It takes you about twenty minutes of idoly scrolling through your phone and calmly sipping away before you’re ready to leave. By the time you arrive at Bulmas’ it’s a little past noon and to your luck vegeta was in the gravity chamber with Trunks well into the evening. As you made your way through her house you couldn’t help but to admire her many family photos lining the walls. They all looked so happy, even Vegeta. You wonder how the hell that happened.Your thoughts are cut short, however, by a very excited Bulma lightly jogging down the hallway. “About time you got here, c’mon it’s in the lab!” She grabs your wrist and begins to pull you deeper into the house. “What exactly it “it” Bulma?” “You’ll see in just a sec” she tells you as she finally reaches the door to her lab. You’re immediately greeted by bright fluorescent lighting and the light whirring coming from the machines around the room. What immediately draws your attention though is the brushed silver bracelet sitting on her work table; it’s the only thing not put away in the neat room and you assume this must be the trinket. You pick it up and begin to look it over while asking, “is this it?”. “You bet” she starts “It’s a wearable multi tool!, Aside from typical things like a display screen hooked up to your cell it has a few extra bits here and there that I’ll tell you about next”. She grabs the bracelet from your hands and clasps it around your wrist then afterwards wrapping her arm around your shoulders, “That is if you’ll test it for me?”  
A bit of excitement works its way up your gut at testing another cool new capsule corp invention. Before you can get a word in the bracelet starts the vibrate rapidly around your arm and the small screen on its front is a bright pulsing red. “Umm, what’s it doing now..?” you ask, as you break out in a cold sweat. Bulma looks panicked as she makes her way over to a large computer and starts typing away on the computer screen. After a couple minutes of clicking from the keyboard mixed with the noise of the machines your anxiety is peaking. “Bulma..?” only another moment of silence passes before she turns to you with a strange look on her face “ A huge power level just made its way passed our atmosphere and I think i know who it is”. “Who?” you respond but are suddenly very aware of the shouting from further in the house. Its mixed with a slightly softer voice and you determine It’s definitely Vegeta and the secondary voice has got to be none other that Goku. In the midst of their conversation, if you could really call it that, you’re able to pick out a name that makes your heart sink. You turn to Bulma and ask “ What the fuck does Frieza want now?”

 

why does 1,200 words look like so little.. You know what's constantly updated? MY tumblr, check out my profile for the link!


End file.
